


Readably Hip Spy Hat

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, Frohana (Disney), Surprises, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday, and Anna wants to give her the best surprise ever!Requested by kanshou87
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Readably Hip Spy Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> Readably Hip Spy Hat is an anagram of Happy Birthday Elsa

“Are you sure that the cake will be safe in the back of the wagon, Kristoff? It’s so far to go,” Anna said worriedly.

“Yes, Dear,” Kristoff said.

“And I’ll be guarding it!” Olaf exclaimed. He laughed and sat in the back of the sled next to the cake. The cake itself was light blue in color, and it was decorated with alternating diamonds and chocolate on the inside. On top was a molded sculpture of their small family, with Anna and Elsa holding hands. Anna wrung her hands with worry when Gale whirled around her and made a soft chittering noise.

“Hi, Gale,” Anna said. “Are you ready for Elsa’s birthday?” The Wind Spirit swirled up and down, lifting Anna’s hair and fluttering her traveling gown. Anna took two folded pieces of paper out of her travel bag, and held them up. “Do you mind giving this to Ryder or Honeymaren, and this one to Yelana?” Gale chirped and picked up the letters from Anna and whipped it away.

Gale flipped through Arendelle and skimmed over the fjord. The Wind Spirit chittered to herself happily, and she twirled the letters back and forth with her collection of leaves. She flipped them and flapped the wings Anna had folded onto them. Gale swirled a few snowflakes among her leaves and then let them drop to the ground as she flew.

The Wind Spirit saw the Enchanted Forest coming into view and headed toward the smoke from the Northuldran campsite. Gale caressed the smoke from one of the fires and swirled the heat rising from the fire for a moment before flipping back with her leaves and the letters toward the ground. She chittered as she looked for Honeymaren or Ryder. Finally spying Ryder yawning as he came out from a lavvu, she spun and drove the letter into his hat.

“Whoa!” Ryder cried as he grabbed his hat to keep it from flying off. He glanced around in surprise and saw the Wind Spirit playfully twirling away. “What was that?” he asked himself. Then, he realized the spirit had left something in his hat. Reaching into the hat, Ryder grabbed the letter and looked at it. The folded piece of paper had a smudge of smoke on it and a few extra folds, but had weathered its flight well. He opened the letter and he began reading. “It’s Elsa’s birthday?” he said to himself.

“Whatcha reading, Bro?” Honeymaren came up behind him and he nearly jumped into one of the campfires in his surprise. Knowing that Elsa would soon be behind his sister, Ryder grabbed Maren and pulled her into his lavvu. “Whoa! What are you doing?”

“Sis, it’s Elsa’s birthday,” Ryder said and he held the letter up for her to see. Maren broke into a huge grin and started to turn to go back into the campground. Ryder stopped her. “Maren, no! This letter came from Anna. She wants us to help distract Elsa today while she comes up with her birthday cake. She left Arendelle early this morning.” He explained.

“I can think of a way to distract her,” Honeymaren said with a knowing smile on her face.

“Me too!” Ryder snapped his fingers. “I’m gonna challenge her to a reindeer race,” Ryder said.

“You’ve challenged her before, and she always wins.” Maren pointed out.

“Come on. Let’s get back out into the campgrounds,” Ryder said. “She’s going to be curious if she can’t find us.” He led his sister out into the campground. They ran into Elsa as soon as they walked out of the lavvu. She smiled at them happily, and Bruni chirruped happily and rolled over on her palm. “Let’s go for a ride, Elsa.” Ryder suggested loudly. “You take the Nokk and we’ll take our reindeer. You and I can race again. Maybe I’ll win this time,” Ryder said in one long breath. Both Elsa’s and Honeymaren’s eyes widened. Honeymaren slapped her palm against her forehead and shook her head.

“You don’t want breakfast first?” Elsa asked slowly, uncertain how to respond to Ryder. Bruni crawled up onto her shoulder and licked her neck causing Elsa to giggle.

“N-no. Let’s go out into the forest and get started right away. We’ll make an extra long race course today.” Ryder chuckled nervously and he ran toward the woods.

“Just go with it,” Honeymaren said, and she shrugged at Elsa who laughed genuinely. She held out her hand and Elsa blushed deeply before she reached back and took the hand. Bruni jumped from Elsa to the snow below and chittered at the group before running off into the forest.

“What are you waiting for?” Ryder called from the edge of camp. “Let’s go!”

Bruni watched as Elsa, Ryder, and Honeymaren walked off into the snowy woods and he made soft noises to himself before turning the other direction. He ran toward the Wind Spirit as she played with and swirled the smoke of one of the campfires. Gale let the smoke alone and swooped down to pick Bruni up. The little salamander let his tongue out and wiggled happily as he hovered a few inches above the dirty, icy ground. She spun him merrily and then dropped him in a pile of snow. Bruni poked his head up, a weird purple and white snowman, and chattered contently.

Gale babbled and twirled her leaves and the other letter. Bruni looked in the direction that Elsa had gone in and twitched his head sideways as if considering something. He pulled himself out of the snow and then took off out of the camp running. At first, Bruni ran happily through the snow, but eventually he skittered up a tree and began hopping from branch to branch in a little purple blur. Gale followed him for a few moments before she peeled off to fly into the sky to deliver her final letter.

The small salamander jumped from tree to tree as quickly as his tiny legs could carry him until he started to hear noises.

“Is the cake still all right, Olaf?” Anna asked. The snowman looked up from his post and smiled at her happily. They had just entered the Enchanted Forest after rushing Sven through the morning and early afternoon.

“Never been better, Anna! Hey, do you wanna hear some more trivia?”

“Olaf, why don’t – “ Kristoff started, but a strange chattering interrupted him. “What’s that?” He stopped the sled and looked around. Sven checked their surroundings as well, but the white forest glittered silently.

“Protect the cake!” Anna ordered Olaf. He nodded and saluted her. The noise came again. This time, it sounded like it had come from underneath the sled. Anna and Kristoff looked at one another, and Kristoff jumped out of the sled to check under their vehicle.

“Well, there’s nothing under here,” Kristoff said, and he stood back up. Olaf and Anna began to laugh, and even Sven brayed with laughter. “What?” Then Kristoff felt tiny feet walking down his face. He put his hand up onto his face and he connected with a smooth, warm body. It squeaked at him when he touched it. “All right, all right!” Kristoff pulled his hands away from his face, and Anna reached forward.

“Hi, Bruni,” she cooed sweetly. The salamander chirped happily and he curled around Anna’s wrist in a familiar manner. “Are you here to help us deliver Elsa’s birthday cake?” Anna showed the huge cake to the Fire Spirit, and he perked curiously. He ran over Anna and toward the cake and sniffed it. Bruni licked his eyeball happily.

“Oh no, Bruni,” Olaf said with a grin. “That’s for Elsa, but I’m sure she’ll let you have some later.” The little snowman picked up the Fire Spirit. Bruni chirruped and squirmed until Olaf let him go and he ran over to the cake and licked it. His eyes widened joyfully, and he started to take a bite.

“No! Bruni!” Anna shooed him away. The little Fire Spirit squealed and ran. He shot up a nearby tree, glowing pink with fire and hiding behind a branch. “Bruni, you can have a piece!” Anna called. “You just have to wait!” The salamander watched, but didn’t come back down.

“Oh well,” Kristoff said. “We have to get going again if we’re going to be at the campsite before night, Anna.” She nodded and Kristoff snapped the reins to get Sven moving.

“I hope that Ryder and Honeymaren got my letter and that they’re distracting Elsa,” she said. She sighed and looked back at Bruni one time before he twinkled out and disappeared into the forest.

Elsa stood next to the Nokk and Honeymaren and waited together quietly in a clearing. Finally, Ryder rode in on an exhausted reindeer, and slid off gasping for breath. He wilted to the ground and applied some snow to his forehead tiredly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever ridden that hard in my life.” He wheezed.

“You think you worked hard…” he said for the reindeer next to him. The reindeer walked away and joined a growing herd of Ryder’s ones he knew were ‘gonna win this time.’ The Nokk had yet to lose a single race or start to show signs of slowing.

“You done yet?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa chuckled behind her hand.

“No, there’s a reindeer here that’s gonna beat you,” Ryder said certainly. He started to head toward the remainder of the unraced herd and looked from the older reindeer to the younger reindeer trying to decide which deer would be his lucky steed.

“We’ve been racing all day. As much as I enjoy spending time with you two, don’t you have other things to do?” Elsa wondered.

“Don’t you want to spend time with us?” Ryder made a reindeer speak and he opened his eyes as wide as possible in an attempt to look sad. Elsa giggled again. Honeymaren just rolled her eyes. Elsa opened her mouth, but then Gale flew into their clearing and twisted around the trio.

“Hello, Gale,” Elsa said, “Do you have a message for me?” The spirit twittered and tossed Elsa’s hair into her face. She laughed when it knocked off both Maren’s hat and Ryder’s. “Why don’t we head back to the campsite? I’ll help you bring in the reindeer,” Elsa offered. Ryder and Maren looked at one another.

“But it’s so early to go home!” Ryder objected. “It’s barely past morning!” He threw a little bit of snow into the air and watched it plop back down.

“Ryder,” Honeymaren said, “It’s nearly evening. We’ve been out here all day and none of us have had anything to eat.”

“But – “ Gale fluttered through Ryder’s hair while he picked up his hat and Honeymaren’s. Once he stood up and saw the look both women were giving him, he conceded. “All right, let’s go home.” Elsa mounted the Nokk and waited while Maren and Ryder got onto their reindeer and began to round up the herd.

“Is it me or is he acting weird today?” Elsa whispered to the Nokk as she leaned over it and stroked its neck. The Nokk knickered and leaned into her touch tenderly. She watched as the brother and sister team gathered the reindeer up swiftly and admired how well they worked together. Gale came back through the clearing and swirled Elsa’s hair again before Ryder and Honeymaren were ready to go.

“Let’s, uh, go back slow,” Ryder said. “I think the reindeer are tired.” He scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

“Well yeah, you rode so many of them so hard today. Of course, they’re tired!” Maren exclaimed as the three of them trotted away with the herd moving alongside them. The three trotted in silence toward the campsite until a huge bang scared the reindeer and the Nokk.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Ryder and Honeymaren steadied both their rides and the herd quickly. Elsa patted the Nokk’s cheek and side and cooed at it as it sidestepped anxiously, but it didn’t try to run.

“What was that?” Ryder looked around and then pointed at a new pile of rocks stacked haphazardly in the clearing they had just exited. Behind the clearing stood the matriarch of the Earth Giants. She regarded the trio. “Um, thank you!” Ryder called to her and he looked to Elsa. “What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Elsa said, and she waved to the Earth Giant. Gale fluttered around the Earth Giant’s head and then back down to Elsa where she swirled around the Nokk. The trio turned back and began to head toward camp when another pile of rocks flew and landed about forty feet ahead of them. They stopped and looked back at the giant and waved again.

“Are those cairns?” Honeymaren suggested. “There’s one for where we were, and another along our path. Maybe she’s helping us mark our trail.”

“But we don’t need a trail,” Ryder said.

“I think it’s nice of her,” Elsa responded and smiled at the Earth Giant. They began trotting again, but were wary of flying rocks scaring the reindeer or themselves. AS they moved closer to the camp the Earth Giant followed them in a few huge steps, and reached down and picked Elsa and the Nokk up. The Nokk had the presence of mind to stop, but Elsa was quite surprised. Honeymaren and Ryder shouted up from the ground.

“What’s she doing?” Maren called up.

“I’m not sure, but – there’s something going on in the camp!” Elsa shouted. “I can’t tell what it is, but – whoa!” The giant turned Elsa around and set her down facing the opposite direction. Then she began to walk away in huge, jarring footsteps before turning back as if she expected Elsa to follow.

“She clearly wants you to follow,” Ryder said. “Maybe she wants to see more reindeer and Nokk races.” He grinned widely and patted his reindeer on the neck. “We’re ready when you are.”

“No, it’s not that,” Elsa said. “I can usually tell when any of the spirits are troubled, and she doesn’t seem to be upset. She almost seems playful, but I’m curious about the campsite. Something’s happening there. Let’s get back and see what’s going on.” She suggested and turned the Nokk around back toward their destination.

Ryder and Honeymaren began riding alongside Elsa again as she hurried toward the camp, and voices started to become audible.

“We have to put the reindeer in their pasture,” Ryder said.

“All right,” Elsa responded.

“No, you too, Elsa!” Ryder replied too quickly. Both Maren and Elsa looked at him in confusion. “Uh, I mean, yeah, nevermind,” Ryder said and he blushed. “I’ll just take the reindeer in by myself.” He pulled his hat lower onto his head and ducked his head against his shoulders in embarrassment. Maren dismounted her reindeer so it could go with Ryder and the rest of the herd. Elsa also climbed off the Nokk so she could walk next to her. The Nokk ran off quickly to find a source of water.

“What was that about?” Elsa asked Honeymaren. “He’s been acting weird all day.”

“Does he really need an excuse to act weird?” Maren answered in a deadpan, and Elsa laughed. “So, how about we head back to camp and see what’s going on?” She suggested slyly. Elsa nodded and the two began to walk. Honeymaren reached over and took Elsa’s hand as they walked, and Elsa blushed deeply, but smiled back shyly.

The two walked hand in hand in silence until the camp started to come into sight, and they immediately saw Kristoff’s sled.

“Kristoff’s here? That means Anna’s here! What if something’s wrong?” Elsa cried and looked at Honeymaren in fear. Behind her, Maren saw Anna motioning for her to wait.

“Or they could just be here for a visit,” Maren tried.

“I have to find out,” Elsa said urgently, and she started to pull away. Honeymaren stopped her, and Elsa looked back.

“Elsa, what if I can promise they’re okay?” Maren said.

“How would you know that, Maren?” Elsa’s eyebrows rose as she spoke.

“I just – just trust me, and give them a minute!”

“Honeymaren, no - !” Maren grabbed Elsa and pulled her into a kiss. Both of them blushed intensely, and Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise before she began to smile and closed her eyes.  
Then Ryder ran up on them.

“Hey, did you – whoa!” He turned away with his hands in his pockets and hurried back toward camp muttering about distractions. Maren broke the kiss and smiled at Elsa.

“Come on; let’s go see now,” Maren said.

“You sure you don’t want to wait?” Elsa teased. Her face was flushed. The two women finally walked into the campsite and aside from Kristoff’s covered sled, saw nothing. “Where is everyone?”

“Surprise!” Anna, Kristoff, Ryder, Olaf and several of the Northuldra jumped out of various lavvu. Sven came out from behind a tree and lowed happily while Olaf ran over to the sled and carefully uncovered it to reveal a huge light blue birthday cake.

“Happy birthday, Elsa!” Anna came over and hugged her sister. Elsa laughed happily.

“Who wants cake?” Kristoff asked, and suddenly a loud chittering came from above. In a purple flash, Bruni fell out of a tree and landed directly on top of the cake splashing frosting all over Kristoff.

“Best birthday ever,” Elsa said.

“Which part?” Anna asked. Elsa cast a sidelong glance at Honeymaren and blushed a little.

“The whole thing,” she said, and she hugged her sister again.


End file.
